yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Prologue/The beginning of James' miserable life/Basil and Dr. Dawson getting help
Here is how the story begins in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. The film begins with the title showed "Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach". One day, James Henry Trotter and his parents were spend their time at the beach to celebrate James' Birthday. Narrator: This is James Henry Trotter. He lived with his mother and father in a cozy little house by the sea. James' father: Hey, I've got ya! (as he and his son giggles) James' mother: Happy Birthday, Darling. Now, quickly, blow them out before the wind does. James' father: Make a wish first. So, James blew out the candles. Narrator: It was a wonderful life. They had each other, and they had their dreams. Soon, James and his parents started cloud watching. James Henry Trotter: Look! That cloud looks like a camel. And that one over there looks like a train engine. James' father: Can you see the tallest building in the world? James Henry Trotter: I can't find it. James' mother: Try looking at it another way. James Henry Trotter: (realized the shape) I see it! James' father: (showing the travel book to New York) That's where we're going, on the great ship that will take us across the ocean, and we'll go right to the top of that building. The three of us... on top of the world. James Henry Trotter: Are there any kids there like me? James' father: Hundreds of them. It's a wonderful place, James. A city where dreams come true. Suddenly, some dark clouds and lightnings appears. Narrator: Then one day, a terrible thing happened. An angry rhinoceros appeared out of nowhere, and gobbled up his poor mother and father. Their troubles, if they had any at all, were over in seconds flat. As the Rhino roared at James, it flashes forward into the house on the hill. Narrator: But James's troubles were just beginning. James Henry Trotter: (gasping) Narrator: For now, he lives here with Aunt Sponge... Aunt Sponge: Get up, You lazy little bug! Narrator: and Aunt Spiker. Aunt Spiker: You've already wasted four minutes of daylight. Look at him, lollygagging in dreamland, when there's so much work to do. Aunt Sponge: Weeds to pull, wood to chop. Altogether: Work, work, work, work, work! As for Miss Kitty Mouse, she'd witness Sponge and Spiker's abusive ways on James just as Spiker killed a butterfly. Aunt Spiker: Eww. Wouldn't want one of those nesting in your knickers. Aunt Sponge: I look and smell, (sniffs) I do declare, as lovely as a rose. Just feast your eyes upon my face. Observe my shapely nose. Behold my heavenly, silky locks. And If I take off both my socks, (takes them off) you'll see my dainty toes. (giggles) Aunt Spiker: But don't forget, my dearest Sponge, (bumps her belly) how much your tummy shows! Just as James was looking at his travel book, Kitty had to keep an eye on Spiker and Sponge. Aunt Sponge: You lazy bug! Who told you to stop working? James Henry Trotter: I finished the wood. Aunt Spiker: (takes the travel book) A travel book? How dare you even dream of leaving? Aunt Sponge: This is the only home you'll ever have. Aunt Spiker: No one else would tolerate a worthless little nothing like you. Aunt Sponge: Where did you get this? Where? James Henry Trotter: Father gave it to me. He said we're to go there one day. Aunt Spiker: Stupid, foolish man! Aunt Sponge: Foolish man, always dreaming. That's what got him killed. Aunt Spiker: And your mother. Aunt Sponge: Had his head in the clouds instead of looking where he was going. Aunt Spiker: He never even saw that rhino coming. Aunt Sponge: That rhino! Aunt Spiker: And the beast will get you too if you don't behave. Aunt Sponge: (ripping the travel book in pieces) Now get these stupid dreams out of your head... Altogether: And get back to work! As for Miss Kitty Mouse, she couldn't stand Spiker and Sponge abusing James. Miss Kitty Mouse: Oh my, those terrible women. How could they be so cruel? I've gotta warn Basil and Dr. Dawsom about this. So, she took off to find Basil and Dr. Dawson. Later in Baker Street, Basil was playing his new violin when Miss Kitty opens the door. Miss Kitty Mouse: Basil! Dr. Dawson! Dr. David Q. Dawson: What is it, Kitty, what's wrong? Miss Kitty Mouse: Something happened out there! Basil of Baker Street: Calm down, Kitty, just tell us what's going on. Miss Kitty Mouse: There's a young boy who is being abused by a couple of terrible women, he was desperately being held against his own will to leave for New York City. Basil of Baker Street: Correction, My dearest Kitty, you have just found James Henry Trotter. These two women who're abusing him are his wicked aunts, Spiker and Sponge. Dr. David Q. Dawson: That poor boy had no loving caring parents. Basil of Baker Street: (getting dressed) Elementary, My dear Dawson. His parents were being gobbled up by a Rhino that was made entirely out of a dark cloud storm. (dressed on his uniform) Come, we must gather our comrades at once! So, they contacted Mickey Mouse and the others along with the Rescue Aid Society for help. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225